I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by FeelMyBones
Summary: Tommy has lost everything he loves, and now, he's getting his revenge.


**I know, I know, I have two fics that I should be working on, but this idea has just been in my head for the past like week and I had to get it out before I could work on anything else. This is a very lengthy oneshot. Do not ruin it for yourself and skip to the end right away. Trust me, it's better if you don't.**

**Anyways, major props to DM for helping me get through it and such. **

**Oh, and if violence offends you, do not read it. It gets a little bit intense after a while.**

**Please leave feedback. I worked very long, and very hard on this, and I really want to know what you think about it.**

**The key to this fic:**

normal text present time

_italic text _flashbacks.

-XxX-

I splashed the cool water on my face and watched it trickle down in the cracked mirror. 'You can do this Tom. You have to' I told myself, but still, I wasn't convinced. Clutching to the sides of the old, porcelain sink, I dropped my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened my left eye and glanced down at the gold band on my finger, feeling the sting in my chest that always came when I thought about her.

_I looked over at her beautiful face. The moonlight came through the window and shone down on her hair and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect she always managed to look. "Watch the road Quincy" she pushed my shoulder lightly and I snapped out of my reverie. "Yeah, yeah. I'm watchin' it" I chuckled and turned my head to look at the dark, empty road in front of us. I reached over and took her left hand in mine and brought it to my lips, taking in her scent in the process. She smelled like vanilla. Always vanilla._

I took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking at the man in the mirror in front of me. Reaching up, I traced the scar that ran across my right cheek. It's funny to think that this face used to be plastered on every teen magazine in the country, and now. Well, now it was far from attractive. I laughed bitterly and shook my head. Bending over the sink again, I splashed the now lukewarm water on to my face and closed my eyes as it trickled down into the sink.

"_I love you Mrs. Quincy" I whispered against her hand and she giggled lightly, probably because my warm breath tickled her skin. She laced her fingers together with mine, leaned over, and kissed my cheek. I leaned into the kiss like I always did, trying to savor the moment and memorize the feel of her lips on my skin, despite the fact that she'd kissed every part of me thousands of times. I could never get used to just how right it felt. Her and me. Every bit of us was right. I glanced over at her and smiled again. How this incredible girl put up with me this long, I don't know, but I thank my lucky stars every day that she's in my life._

I quickly turned the knob on the sink, causing the water to stop pouring out and stood up straight. Looking into the mirror in front of me, I took another deep breath. Then another.

I reached up and wiped the excess water from my cold face with the sleeve of my black hoodie. My head snapped to the right when some fat, bald man entered, immediately freezing and then exiting when he saw how I was glaring at him. I shook my head and laughed inwardly at how this man could possibly be intimidated by me. Little Tommy Q. What a joke.

_With our hands still clamped together and resting on my right thigh, I continued to steer our Porsche through the dark streets of Toronto and to our new home. I never thought the whole marriage and family things were in my future, but that was until I met this girl sitting next to me, before she changed my world. I looked over at her and smiled again. It seemed like I couldn't stop doing that. And I never wanted to._

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what it felt like to hold her hand in mine. To just be near her. Feeling a rush of anger flow through my body, I clenched my fists and kicked the door to the bathroom stall that was already hanging on for deal life to a rusty, old hinge. I watched it crash to the floor as my chest heaved up and down with every breath, not satisfied with myself. I won't be satisfied until my wife is standing next to me, holding my hand. But that won't happen.

I pulled the black hood further down over my eyes and pushed past the bathroom door and through the run-down gas station, figuring that they won't appreciate the redecorating I've done in their bathroom too much. I felt a chill as soon as I stepped into the cold, night air and was suddenly overcome with thoughts of her.

_I shoveled another patch of snow out of the driveway and then another. It's a vicious cycle. I picked up the snow with my shovel and then I proceeded to throw said snow to the side until the driveway was nice and clear so that this girl, who, might I add, is just standing on the porch and watching as I slave over all this snow, can back her precious little sports car out of the garage and spend all of my hard earned money on purses and shoes and whatever the hell else she likes to spend it on. Not that I mind. I did, after all, ask her to move in here with me and gave her free reign over my bank account. Silly me. I suddenly felt a rush of cold hit the side of my head and I snapped my head in her direction, only to find her smiling innocently at me. "Can I help you Miss Harrison?" I asked, jamming the shovel into the snow and leaning on it slightly. She smiled devilishly at me and suddenly removed her hand from behind her back and threw a snowball directly at my face. After the initial shock and cold wore off I glared in her direction. "That is it Harrison. You're ass is mine!" I yelled before charging towards her, sweeping her off her feet, and throwing her down in the snow. I stood over her and looked down at her with a smirk on my face. "Don't mess with the Q Man" I said confidently and she rolled her eyes at me before sitting up slightly. "You could at least help me up then Mr. Q Tip" she mocked, and I almost though about leaving her in the snow, but decided not to at the last minute. So, being the gentleman that I am, I stuck my hand out to help her get up, only to be pulled down on top of her. "You, Miss Harrison, suck" I laughed and she grinned devilishly at me before suddenly devouring my lips with hers._

There's that stinging feeling in my chest again. I shook my head of those thoughts and crossed the dark street without even looking to see if any cars were coming, hoping deep down that I'd get hit and end my worthless life. No. I shook my head again as I bagin working my way down the dark sidewalk, trying not to be noticed. I had to do this. I had to get that bastard back for this.

I trudged down the cold, dark sidewalk until I was across the street from the familiar building. I casually leaned against the brick wall, like I'd done every night for the past 3 months. I looked down at my watch. 11:15. I looked up and fixed my eyes on the entrance, and like the predictable son of a bitch that he is, he stumbled out of the bar mumbling something idiotic to anyone who would listen. Things like that made me almost want to feel sorry for the poor bastard. Almost.

I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against and started to follow after him to his car. I stood back in the shadows only feet away from him and watched as he fumbled with his keys and finally managed to get his door open. He collapsed into the drivers seat and that is when I made my move. "Hey buddy" I said as I stepped up and tapped on his window, getting a very confused look from this drunk man. He rolled down his window, the smell of alcohol filling the air. "Wadda ya want?" he asked and I laughed menacingly before reaching in and grabbing the slob by the collar of his shirt. "I want you to give me the keys to this car and your filthy ass in that passengers seat" I said softly so that only he can hear, but stearnly at the same time. Fear flashed in his eyes and he nodded silently before climbing over the center console and into the passenger seat. I smileed to myself at how easy that was and get into the drivers seat, my eyes never leaving the guy. "Do you have a cell phone?" I demanded, receiving a silent nod from him. He remained motionless and I reached over and slapped him across his ignorant face. "Are you retarded? Give me the fucking phone!" I demanded and he hurriedly reached into his pocket and with a shakey hand, gave me his phone. I grinned wickidly and patted his face a couple of times. "Good boy." He glared at me after the initial shock wore off. "Who the fuck are you?" he barked and I stared at him, unable to block out the memories that flooded my mind.

_I stopped at the red light and turned to face her. "I'm so lucky" I whispered as I reached up and caressed her soft check with the palm of my calloused hand. A slight blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled over at me, putting her hand on top of mine. "I'd say we're both pretty lucky" she whispered back and I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. I kissed her one last time before I pulled away just in time to see the light turn green and stepped on the gas pedal. As soon as I crossed into the intersection, a car came speeding from the right and I heard Jude scream before everything went black._

I did my best to push those emotions to the back of my mind and reached up and slapped him again. This time, he gave me a look like he was considering doing something back and I laughed in spite of him. "Don't worry about who I am" I told him, giving him a sadistic smile. "You just sit tight, Petey. We're going for a little ride" and with that, I sped off into the darkness. I twisted through the dark streets until I reached the one I wanted to take. The one I'd taken a year ago. The street that changed my life.

I clutched the steering wheel of his beat up, old car as tight as I could and made my way down the dark street, speed limit not being an issue at the time. I glanced over at Pete who just stared straight in front of him, his eyes bulging out of his head at how fast we were going.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Quincy, but there was nothing we could do"_

My hands and arms started shaking and I blinked back the tears that stung the back of my eyes at the memories. My foot pressed harder down on the gas pedal and the car barreled down the empty road. I glanced up and saw the light turn yellow, then red, and instead of slowing down and stopping, I sped up and ran right through it. "What the fuck are you doing!? That was a red light" Pete yelled from next to me and I snapped my head in his direction. "You never seemed to mind running red lights before" I spat bitterly at him. His eyes widened. "Y-you're the guy whose wife I…" he started and I felt my anger start to build again. "Killed?" I finished harshly and he winced at the word. "Yeah, I'm that guy. Now shut your fucking mouth. I'm tired of hearing your voice" I ordered.

_I blinked open my eyes and immediately closed them because of the bright lights. I didn't know where I was or how I'd gotten there. I opened my eyes again and squinted in an attempt to get used to the light, which I eventually did. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. I eyed my surroundings and found that I was in a white room. Tubes were coming out of my arm and there was an oxygen mask over my face. Then I remembered the crash and thoughts of my wife suddenly flooded my mind. Finding the strength to move again, I lifted my right arm and removed the oxygen mask from my face. I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. It was like my voice was trapped inside my throat and couldn't come out._

The remainder of the ride was silent and I liked it that way. I could feel it every time he glanced over at me, probably thinking of how he'd get away from me. But he couldn't. I had this all planned out and there was no way he could ever get away from me. I pulled into the dark driveway that led to the old farmhouse, previously owned by Jude's parents, and then bought by me as an anniversary gift.

"_You do know that this could technically count as kidnapping, Quincy" she teased from the passengers seat. I looked over at her and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her blindfolded "I told you baby, we're going out for breakfast" I said as I turned into the driveway that led to our destination. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her seat, and even though they were covered, I knew she rolled her eyes at me. I put the car in park and turned to face her, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Okay. Sit tight. I'm going to come over there and help you out of the car" I told her and she groaned. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" she whined and I chuckled at how childish she was being. "No" I said simply before getting out of the car, walking to her side of the car, and opening her door. "Okay" I grabbed her hands and pulled her up and out of the car. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and pressed my body close to hers. "Follow my lead" I whispered in her ear and she shivered slightly and nodded her head. We took a few steps until we got to the stairs that lead to the front door. "Step up" I whispered and she did. "Again" and we stopped in front of the door. "Stop for a second" I told her and she did. I stepped in front of her and opened the door before I turned to face her. I smiled, leaned in, and kissed her lips as I removed the blindfold from her eyes. "Happy 2 year anniversary" I whispered against her lips before pulling back slightly so she could see. Her eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face, and I couldn't help but smile at how happy I'd made her. "Oh my god. Tommy!" she squealed and jumped into my arms. I quickly put my arms around her and balanced myself. "I'm going to assume that's a good thing" I chuckled and she kissed my cheek. "Of course I love it. I love you!" she exclaimed before placing a kiss on my lips. _

I parked the car in front of the house and turned to face him. "If you even think about moving, I'll slit your throat right here" I threatened and he nodded his head. I smiled wickedly and quickly got out of the car and walked to his side, throwing the door open. "Get out" I barked and he did as he was told. I reached into the inside pocket of my leather jacket that I was wearing over my black hoodie and pulled out the cool metal object and pressed it to the back of his head. "If you even think about running, I'll blow your fucking brains out" I leaned in and whispered harshly in his ear and he winced. I pushed him slightly. "Walk" I told him and again, he did as he was told. We got up to the front door and he stopped. "Open the door" I demanded and he remained still. I felt the anger start to build up again and I quickly flipped the gun in my hand, reached around him, and jammed him in the side of the face with it. He cried out in pain as blood oozed from his cheek. I held the gun up to the side of his head and pressed it against his skin. "Open the fucking door" I told him again, and this time, he did. As soon as we stepped in the house, a rush of guilt flowed through me. I looked over to the left and saw pictures of us on the mantle over the fireplace. My hand started to shake and my grip on the gun tightened. I couldn't do it here. This was her favorite place in the world. Our getaway from real life and the drama of everything.

"_You know Harrison, Darius would kill us if he knew that you aren't really sick and that I'm not really taking care of you" I laughed as she pulled me through the front door of the farmhouse. She quickly stopped and turned to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "What Darius doesn't know won't hurt him" she whispered before capturing my lips with hers. I responded to her kiss and kicked the door shut behind me as I snaked my arms around her small frame. After a few moments, she pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against mine and I smiled at her. "Now, Mr. Quincy, why don't you come take care of me like you said you were going to" she said suggestively as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bedroom. _

I glanced over towards the doorway to the bedroom and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. 'Come on Tom. Don't lose your nerve now' I told myself before snapping my eyes back open and noticing that Pete had started running towards the back door. I clenched jaw and quickly lunged after him. Reaching out and grabbing his wrist, I roughly pulled him back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I barked and squeezed his wrist "I…I" he stuttered and I kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall down to his knees. I laughed as he held on to his stomach with his eyes squeezed closed in obvious pain. "Get up" I demanded and he looked up at me pathetically. "I can't" he breathed out and squeezed his eyes shut again. I laughed again and kicked him in the face. "I said. Get. Up" I raised my voice. He took in a shaky breath before slowly standing up, begging me with his eyes not to kick him again. I gave him a sadistic grin and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't suggest you try running again" I advised him and pushed him towards the back door, pointing my gun to his head once again. "Open that door" I told him and he did it. I pushed him out the door and kept pushing him until we reached my intended destination. The barn out back.

I pushed him down onto the hay that covered the ground inside and he flipped over so that he was on his back and looking up at me. I pointed my gun down at him and my hand started shaking even more. I stared down into the eyes of the man who ruined my life. The man who killed my wife and got off with 3 months in jail. I felt nothing but pure hatred for the pitiful, disgusting man who was laying down in the hay in front of me, and I wanted nothing more than for him to know what it felt like to have your whole heart ripped away from you. Panic flashed across his face and he sat up slightly, putting his hands up in front of him as if it would somehow stop me from shooting. "P-please. I got a wife and kids man!" he said helplessly and I laughed bitterly.

_Doctors and nurses rushed into the hospital room I was in and began poking and prodding every inch of my body and asking me a thousand questions. But there was only one thing on my mind. Jude. "Where's my wife?" I asked one of them and he gave me a sympathetic look that made my stomach turn. "Mr. Quincy, please, don't speak or move and just let us examine you" he begged and I knew that he was avoiding telling me something. "No!" I banged my fist on the mattress next to me. "Tell me where my wife is" I demanded and he sighed and looked over at the other doctor who was in the room, who gave him a nod and walked out, along with all the nurses who were in the room. "Mr. Quincy" he said hesitantly and I studied his face for any sort of sign. It wasn't one that I wanted, "No" I shook my head. "No" I said again and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Quincy, but there was nothing we could do" he said and at that moment I felt like my world came crashing down on top of me. I took a deep breath. "So she's…dead?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes and he nodded silently. I closed my eyes and let the warm tears fall through them. "I'm so sorry for your losses Mr. Quincy" he said and I snapped my eyes open. "Losses?" I asked him, very confused and he looked away from me, realization about something hitting him. "Mr. Quincy" he started again as he looked back up at me. "Your wife" he paused. "She was pregnant."_

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, I let them fall down my face and I tightened my grip on the gun I was pointing at the bastard. "I had a wife and a kid on the way!" I yelled angrily. "But did you fucking care about that!?" I demanded and clenched my left fist. He looked up at me, completely terrified. " Killing me isn't going to bring them back!" he said and I clenched my jaw, unable to believe that he had the nerve to say that to me. I stepped closer to him so that I was now standing over him and I kicked him in the side. He grasped his side and struggled to breathe. "Did you know that I didn't even get to go to her funeral because you put me in a fucking coma for a month, huh?" I demanded and kicked him as hard as I could in the side again. He cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes closed as he held on to his side.

I hunched down next to him and pointed my gun to the side of his head again, leaning down so that I was in his face. "Do you know what it feels like to have everything you love ripped away from you?" I asked him and he continued to squirm around in pain under me. When he didn't answer I quickly stood over him again. "Do you!?" I yelled as I kicked him again and he cried out in pain even louder. "No" he said, almost inaudibly and I kicked him in the face. "I can't hear you" I told him and he looked up at me, blood pouring from his probably broken nose. "No" he said louder and I just stared down at him, enjoying the sight of him bleeding and in pain more than I thought I would. It felt good to be in control, to make him suffer like I'd suffered for the past year.

I took a few steps back and my hand started shaking again and I was suddenly unsure of whether I could go through with it or not. I looked down at the beaten man before me again. I pictured him kissing his wife when he got home and playing with his kids in the backyard. The things I should be doing, but because of him, will never get to. My grip tightened on the gun and I lifted it up.

_She stood before me in her white gown, tears already filling the brim of her eyes and the ceremony had just started. I squeezed her hands lightly and smiled at her. She was so beautiful and after today, officially all mine forever. I don't know how I'd gotten here, how she'd stuck with me through everything for this long, but I was thankful for it, for her. _

"_Thomas and Jude have prepared their own vows" I heard the priest say from next to me and Jude took a deep breath, preparing to say her vows to me. I gave her a reassuring smile and a single tear fell from her eyes, causing her to chuckle lightly._

_She took a deep breath and squeezed my hands lightly. "Tommy" she breathed out and my smile grew. There was something about the way she said my name that always made me want to smile. "The entire time I've known you, you've always believed in me, always pushed me to do my best, even when I didn't believe in myself" she said and another tear rolled down her cheek. "You're my partner, my best friend, my soul mate and I love you Tommy. I always have, and I'll never stop." When I thought it was impossible, my smile grew even more and tears formed in my eyes. It didn't matter how many times she'd said those words. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like the luckiest man alive every time._

_The priest looked at me and I knew that it was my turn. I took a deep breath and just looked at her for a moment. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled and I smiled, knowing that she was mine forever. "Jude, you're the air in my lungs, the beat of my heart. You're the love of my life. Girl, you're my everything and more" I started and she smiled at me through her tears. I reached up and wiped the tears away with my thumb before I took her hand again and continued. "You give me a reason to wake up every morning, knowing that I'll see your face when I open my eyes, and I want to keep doing that for the rest of our lives" I paused as I held back the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes. I had to do this without crying, or I'd never get through it. "I will love you until the day that I die, Jude, and probably even after"_

The cool metal rested under my chin and I looked down at the bleeding man in the hay. He gave me a confused look and I returned it with a sadistic grin. Realization of the situation finally hit him and his eyes widened. "W-what are you doing!?" he asked frantically. I looked down at him, still grinning. "Making sure that there isn't one day that goes by when you don't regret waking up to live another miserable day" I said bitterly as I pressed the gun into my skin even more.

_She smiled up at me as we swayed back and forth to the music. It was as if everyone at our wedding reception had disappeared and we were the only two people left on the dance floor. "I love you Mrs. Quincy" I whispered into her hair and kissed the top of head. She pressed her face into my neck and placed a light kiss on my skin. "And I love you Mr. Quincy. So much."_

If I couldn't live the rest of my life with my wife, then I couldn't live it at all. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling the cool metal against my skin. My hold on the gun tightened again and with my index finger, I pulled the trigger.

_We sat on the beach outside of the beach house we rented for our honeymoon on the blanket I'd spread out on the cool sand. Jude's head rested against my chest and my right arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulder. I held her right hand in my left and our hands rested with our fingers laced together in my lap. We sat there in silence, looking up at the stars. Words weren't always necessary for us. I would be perfectly content in just holding her like this for the rest of my life. _

_Jude turned her head slightly and looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "Tell me about the stars" she whispered, knowing that I'd been interested about them since I was a kid. I turned my head and looked up towards the night sky, thinking for a moment about which constellation to tell her about. A grin spread across my face and I released her hand from mine, pointing up towards the sky. "You see that one up there? The one that looks like a guy with a bow?" I asked and looked down at her. She nodded her head and smiled up at me. I pulled her body closer to mine and took her hand once again. I leaned my head slightly to the right and rested it on top of hers. "Well that one is Orion, the hunter and he was in love with the goddess Artemis" I told her. "What happened to them?" she asked. "Well you see, Artemis was a very pure, innocent goddess who was to always remain untouched, but as soon as she saw Orion, she fell in love with him" I explained before turning my head slightly and placing a kiss into her golden locks. "Their love was forbidden and looked down on by a lot of people, Artemis' brother Apollo especially" I grinned at how similar this sounded to how our relationship used to be. "What did Apollo do?" she asked, sitting up and looking at me. I smiled and brought my index finger to her jaw line, tracing it lightly. "Well Apollo sent this scorpion after Orion and since he wasn't strong enough to fight it off, Orion ran into the ocean to get away, but at the last minute, the scorpion stung him" I told her. Sadness flashed in her beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile at how in to the story she was getting. "So he…died?" she whispered and I nodded. "Yeah, he died" I told her and a single tear fell down her cheek. I reached up with my index thumb and wiped it away, letting my hand cup her soft cheek. "When Artemis found out about what her brother had done, she was devastated, naturally. She put him up in the sky. Right up there" I looked up at pointed to the group of stars again before looking back into her sapphire eyes. "So that whenever she looked up, she was reminded of him." She smiled and another tear fell from her eyes. "That's beautiful" she whispered and I nodded my head in agreement._

_She returned her head back to its position on my chest and I held her close to me. We sat in a peaceful silence for a while, looking out on the waves crashing against the shore. "Tommy" she lifted her head slightly to look at me. "Hmm" I responded and she sat up to face me completely. "Promise me that we won't be like them. That nothing will keep us apart like that" she said with pleading eyes. I smiled and kissed her softly. Pulling away, I leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "There's nothing that could keep me away from you Jude. Nothing."_

-end-


End file.
